Como padres
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Ser papás en tiempos de guerra es difícil, pero mas es el tratar de tomar dicho papel cuando no te corresponde.
**(30 - Marzo - 2016)**

 **Wata: Bueno, en estos momentos Ed esta ocupado con otras cosas, así que yo daré la introducción a este fic.**

 **Este es un prologo, el primer cap se subirá cuando se pueda. Sobre la historia, pues no hay mucho que decir, basicamente el titulo lo dice todo, pero les informo que no se planea que sea un fic largo, después de todo hay otros fics por acabar y creo que en estos momentos Ed esta trabajando tanto en el siguiente cap de Neko-girl (si, aun que no lo crean lo esta haciendo) y en un fic especial ya que sera el numero 30... Wooohh...**

 **Bueno, ya para acabar espero que lo disfruten y los veré en el siguiente, en tumblr se avisara con una imagen cuando se sube el siguiente cap de CUALQUIER fic.**

 **Y como dice EdCa: AAAAAAASTAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

La noche había caído, y junto a él arremetía una fuerte lluvia. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para elevar un poco la marea.

En la isla donde se situaba la nueva orden se veía una pequeña embarcación llegar a esta, de alguna forma y a pesar del clima logro llegar a la orilla.

Como pudieron de él bajaron dos personas cubiertas por unas gruesas capas y sin más corrieron a la nueva sede.

Tardaron un poco en llegar pero tan pronto como estuvieran adentro procuraron no hacer el mayor ruido posible, no querían ni anunciar su llegada.

Aun adentro no se quitaron aquellas telas que los cubrían casi completamente.

Siguieron avanzando por los oscuros pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación en especial.

Antes de ingresar se cercioraron de que nadie los había visto aun, ya adentro uno de los encapuchados sé hacer a la cama y deposito hay lo que parecía ser un infante.

\- ¿Era necesario regresar con este clima? - reclama uno mientras cierra la puerta.

\- Era eso o esperar unos días más en ese lugar - responde una voz femenina - Y teníamos que volver justo en el momento en que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra llegada Allen-kun

\- Lo se... Solo digo que bien pudimos a ver esperado otro día más Lenalee.

\- ¿Y qué mandaran a unos Buscadores a rastrearnos? Ya mucho riesgo estamos tomando con volver sin anunciar tan siquiera nuestra llegada - se quedan en silencio durante unos momentos, en ese tiempo se despojan de aquellas telas que los cubrían.

\- ¿Crees que Hevlaska este despierta? - pregunta el albino mientras busca algo para que se secaran.

\- Lo dudo, y aun que lo estuviera no creo que el acceso este abierto a estas horas

\- Entonces... Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana - Allen suelta un suspiro de resignación.

\- Nee, Allen-kun... ¿Cómo le hacemos?

\- Hacemos... ¿De qué?

\- ¿Como de qué? Te pregunto que como le vamos hacer para mantenerla oculta... - Lenalee se veía preocupada.

Ante lo dicho Allen se tomo su momento para pensar, durante en ese lapso se acerco a la cama y miro fijamente a la niña que yacía hay.

\- Supongo que... Por ahora la mantendremos aquí.

\- ¿Seguro? - Lenalee no se veía muy convencida

\- Escucha Lenalee, aun que estuviera en tu habitación el riesgo seguiría siendo el mismo - lo que dijo Allen era la pura verdad y eso era algo que Lenalee, ni aun que quisiera podría negar - Además, no tenemos ninguna garantía de que podamos quitarle aun que sea la Ino...

\- PERO DEBEMOS HACER ALGO, ES SOLO UNA NI... - si no fuera por Allen, el reclamo de Lenalee se hubiera escuchado por media orden.

Después de hacer un gesto de silencio mira hacia afuera para ver que nadie fuera.

\- Lo sé Lenalee - dice con total resignación y algo de culpa - Y es por eso que se quedara por lo menos esta noche en mi cuarto - tras dar el mandato ambos miran hacia la cama para ver que niña no hubiera despertado.

No pudieron evitar el poner un rostro de pena y resignación, les dolía verla sabiendo el futuro que le espera.

\- Lenalee, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación - la nombrada iba a replicar pero un pequeño murmullo les llamo la atención.

Aquel murmullo provenía de la pequeña que entre sueño llamaba a unas personas.

\- Pa-pa... Ma-má... ¿Donde... Están? - cada palabra venia acompañada con una lagrima.

Ante esto tanto Allen como Lenalee no pudieron evitar el impulso de ir hacia donde estaba y tratar de consolarla sin saber exactamente como.

No encontraban las palabras exactas, así que sin más dijeron lo primero que se les paso por la cabeza.

\- No llores pequeña - dice Lenalee mientras le seca unas cuantas lagrimas.

\- Tus... Padres están aquí para protegerte - Allen en cambio le acomoda unos mechones plateados.

Se notaba que les costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero aun así siguieron.

\- Así que no llores nuestra pequeña...

* * *

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


End file.
